New breed
by Red IronDragon
Summary: A new Queen has been born but has evolved to where she needs a male to mate with her. A low ranking Marine has been left behind by his squad and now must survive in hive of xenomorphs. What will happen when these two begin to fall in love.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Breeding ground sulasis it is time to emerge. The chestburster heard her. queen calling from inside of her host. The 17 year old girl began to scream out of sheer pain and terror as the chestburster emerged killing her host. The queen called to the bursters mind. hello young one your name is sulasis. Sulasis saw two drones bow to her. She was a queen.  
>The drones gently plucked the young queen from the girls still warm corpse. The current queen ordered them to bring Sulasis to her. As they put her down next to the queen Sulasis clikbed onto her mothers shoulder and fell.<p>

As soon as Sulasis had emerged from her host the queen could tell that she was different in a few ways from her mother. She sensed that this difference would serve the hive well. It would take time for sulasis to grow to her full size so until then she would be patient.

3 Years later Samerrion Private Tom was having a crappy day. First he had gotten mad at the vending machines in the mess hall. Later that day his squad had pulled a prank on him. Then while driving a jeep to the motor pool for his friend he had run over his COs foot.. Both of these had earned him a weeks worth of patrolling in the hills. Worse off he did it all in front of General Michaelson. That was yesterday and now he was patrolling the hills near the local xeno hive on foot. He was patrolling with his squadmate Philip who liked to play pranks and was appropriately nicknamed trickster. While they were walking Philip called for him to stop. Phil walked over to it kneeled to examine the hole. Something clattered at the top of the hill and as Tom turned to see what it was. That was when Phil started screaming. Tom turned and saw phil being pulled into the dark pit. Tom heard the telltale hiss and turned right as the xeno barreled into him, sending them both into the pit.

Sulasis was watching the two humans be attacked by the xenomorphs from a rival hive. Since she was not the ruling queen she was a praetorian until her mother left this world. She had felt something when she had seen the human males. She would ignore it for now. She had to focus on killing the two intruding xenos and taking the humans back to her hive, She and her two drones with her slowly stalked towards th entrance.

Tom was slowly stirring from unconsciousneis, The last thing he remembered was wrestling with the xeno while falling down the pit then he had hit his head on something. He was taking in his surroundings and noticed Phil was right beside him attached to the wall in some sort of webbing. "Phil"he said trying to awake the darkskinned man. Phil came to all of a sudden. Where are we he called out. We both began to struggle against our bindings when he saw something moving in the light. A xeno was walking into the room on all fours with something on its back. Tom tried to look closer when he realized what they were. Eggs! The two xenos that had ambushed them were bringing in eggs to use them as hosts for new xenomorphs. He had heard about what happens when the eggs open and the things inside latch onto your face.  
>He had seen a video of a young xenomorph emerging from their host. Phil had come to this realization and he had begun to panic. The first egg opened and the spider like creature inside emerged . Just as this happened the other xeno came in covered with cuts. It turned to its companion and they began to appear to panic. This gave Tom and Phil the chance they needed to get free.<br>They grabbed their weapons that were on the floor by them. Phil shot the spider like thing and he ran out the back entrance.  
>Tom began to follow, he noticed one of the xenos that had captures them following. just as it was about to clash him with its claws a new bigger xeno with a flat head stepped in and stabbed the other xenos with its tail. Tom wsa about to fire when something flew through the air and hit him in the head. As the blackness surrounded him he saw the flat headed xeno look at him.<p>

Sulasis didn't know why she did it when she killed the other one of her kind to save the human. She saw something fly through the air toward the human male and hit him in the side of his head. As he dropped to the floor she saw him look at her. Sulasis picked up the object that it him. A rock the sixe of the humans fist. she wondered where it came from.

Phil was feeling guilty. He had thrown the rock at tom in an atempt to kill him because their was no way Tom could have escaped. He had been trying to keep his friend from suffering the gruel fate that happened to many people captured by the xenos. He just hoped he made the right choice.


	2. First meeting

Sulasis was looking at the human male that she had brought back to the hive. She had heard the human that had escaped call this human Tom. Sulasis was examining the humans weapons and armor that were webbed to the wall when the queen called through the hive for her.  
>She entered the royal chamber and greeted the queen. "Sulasis" the queen called "I have been thinking you need a mate to produce offspring and you need one soon".<br>Sulasis was confused, she didn't know why her mother had said that she would need a mate soon. "Do be confused my you know that it will soon be my time to go and you will take my place". Sulasis was feeling distraught knowing that her queen and mother would soon be gone. She then began to think about the human male. "Mother what about the human Tom" Sulasis asked."he will need to be your mate but first give him some royal jelly" her mother ordered. Sulasis didn't know why her mother wanted to feed the human royal jelly. She went to her private chamber. Inside she had a collection of human items she had collecterd over the years because she was curious about them. Sulasis grabbed a cup and began to produce the jelly. Unlike regular Queens who produced the jelly from their eggsack Sulasis had to push the jelly from inside of her through her entrance and into the cup. Some of her juices(called enshen in xenomorph language) flowed with the jelly into the cup. She carried the cup into the chamber where the human was still stuck to the wall. Sulasis set the cup on the ground and walked over to the human. She loosened the webbing holding him crawled on the roof while the human began to wake up. She would see what he would do.

Tom was hungry thirsty and pissed off. He had just woken up when the big xeno with the flat head had come in out a cup with a jelly like fluid in it. He believed that the xeno wanted him to drink the stuff. He tried to resist as long as he could to resist his thirst. Every breath he took dried out his throat some more. Finally he couldn't take it. Tom grabbed the cup and began to drink the jelly like liquid. It tasted sweet like lemonade but with a little too much lemon in it. He finally took in a breath after swallowing all the jelly. He was about to grab his plasma rifle when a drone came out of nowhere and knocked him down. He tried to struggle but it was too strong and it dragged him back to the wall. Tom was cursing at the drone as it webbed him back to the wall. He screamed in anger as the drone crawled on the wall out of the room. Tom began a steady stream of curses at the xenos. He didn't care if the xenos got mad, he just didn't care.

Sulasis was amused. The human had been cursing in human at her sibling. She crawled back into the main room and stood in front of her mother. "Did he drink it" her mother asked. "Yes" Sulasis responded. She could sense the queens satisfaction through the hive mind. "Good give him royal jelly everyday and he will soon be able to speak to us in the hivemind". Sulasis was confused at this but she didn't question her mothers wisdom. She decided to go get some human food for the human to eat.

2 hours later

Marine base

Sulasis was crawling towards the kitchen in the vents. The humans never thought that her kind could get into their hive and only checked where they could see. She found the kitchen and slowly pulled the cover off the vent opening. It was slightly dark with a man standing over a table and fire with a lamp over him. Sulasis grabbed a loaf of bread before the man reached for it. Just as she had retreated back into the vent another man snuck into the room and began to raid the fridge. The man who was cooking looked back and yelled at the fridge raider. A fight started with the cook hitting the man in the back of the head with his spatula. The fight made Sulasis laugh on the inside. She began to go back to the hive.

Phil was having a bad week. First he had lost his best friend Tom now he was in the brig for getting in a fight with the cook. Tom could have raided the fridge without getting caught. Phil began to cry because he missed his friend.

Tom was just waking up when he saw the same xeno that had brought the drink to him earlier when was entering his prison with some bread. He knew that to at least bring him food. Thank you he said and he could have sworn he had felt something on the edge of his mind smile.

**Hello fans and thank you for your loyalty. I having been taking your input and using it to improve the story. If you have any suggestions and questions just PM me. The next Chapter will be out in about a week or two.**


	3. Changes

**Hello guys here is chapter 3. Just a note. I will choose 3 reveiwers to give a sneak peek of the sequel to New Breed and a look at the new mystery character that will be introduced in the sequels second chapter. So keep posting reviews and check out my other stories okay. The winners will be announced on chapter 8. some people have been unhappy with Toms changes so I changed the story. Sorry if you guys were unsatisfied.**

It had been at least 4 days since Tom had been brought to the hive and he had changed a lot. He had developed the ability to speak to the xenos and he had better night vision too and could even see in pitch black. He was looking outside through the hives entrance. Although he was allowed to look he wasn't allowed to leave. He felt the queen calling him in his mind that she needed him and he tried to resist but his body followed the queens order. As he entered he saw Sulasis at the foot of the queen. "Tom you are not yet proven in my eyes" he heard the Queens booming voice in his mind. He didn't know what that meant but he probably didn't want to find out. "Tom you will hep Sulasis with an attack on the intruders to our territory". A drone came in holding his pistol and his rifle. Tom quickly checked them over for damage and found himself surrounded by warriors with Sulasis in the lead. She warned him" if you try to escape I can overpower your body and control you until you follow commands willingly. Tom didn't want to experience that. He and the group left the hive and headed towards the road.

Phil was in the brig at the southern end of the base. During the weekly Base baseball game he had caught the commanders fly ball and that had pissed off his CO, The commander came over saying that was all he was good for because he couldn't even save his best friend. Phil had gotten so mad he had punched the man in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious and give him a broken nose. Even General Easthart had said that the man had gotten what he had coming to him. A man approached the cell and Phil recognized him as the general. "Hello Phil how you doing"? He was shocked why would a General even talk to a lowly Private. General Easthart followed with" I know you don't want to but I need you to show me the area where you were attacked. There's increased activity over there and it's making me nervous". Phil quickly shook his head yes. He wanted revenge for Tom and now there was a chance he could get it. "Also" Easthart added " I want you to be my personal bodyguard while we're there", He couldn't believe it, he was gonna be a generals bodyguard, Maybe his luck was finally turning good. Phil and Easthart quickly grabbed some marines and a APC and they headed north into the territory of the hive that Tom was in.

Tom saw the base in the distance. He was tempted to run to it but could feel Sulasis in his mind ready to take over him. He was standing over the entrance to the intruders lair and he did not want to go in. The entrance had webbing coming out of it and it was pitch black just a few feet in. He was in sight of the road and was listening to a vehicle coming up the gravel road. Just as he began to look back a drone pushed him in and the others followed.

Phil was looking out the APCs window when he could have sworn he saw Tom go into a hole in the ground. Phil couldn't be sure but he just saw Tom and he was okay. Phil promised that when he had the chance he would save him.

Tom had been in the tunnels for only a few minutes when his eyes adjusted to the dark, He saw a drone from the hive in front of him crawling on the wall. He turned the flashlight on his rifle on and took point behind the drone. They must have passed ten different bodies of civilians. When tom passed a skeleton wearing the same standard issue armor. Tom grabbed the double barrel 10 gauge pump shotgun the was on the floor near the corpse and took the spare shells from the skeleton." Sorry buddy but I need this more then you right now" he said to the skeletons grinning skull. Tom put up his rifle and shouldered the shotgun turning on the flashlight. He was a egg and was slowly moving around it when Sulasis relayed to his mind. "You do not need to fear becoming a host. Because of your changes the young one inside will register you as one of us". This made him sigh in relieve and now he could focus on staying alive. The group entered a chamber large enough to fit a queen. A screeching came from the roof and they looked up. A dozen drones came hurtling off the roof. Two of them landed on Sulasis and the 9 foot queen staggered. Tom ran to help her when two drones leaped at him. He tried to read their minds but just felt a hostile presence. The bigger one was tackled by a warrior from Sulasis's hive . The second one tried to stab him in the head with its smaller mouth. As soon as it shot out Tom dodged and as the drone pulled its mouth back he shoved one of the barrels of the shotgun into the drone mouth. Tom yelled"Eat this motherfucker" and pulled the trigger. Acidic blood splattered all over the opposing wall and the nearby combatants. Tom saw some on the bare skin of his hand but didn't feel his skin burning. He didn't think about it wiped of the blood and got back into the fight. He tackled one of the drones hanging onto Sulasis and began shooting it in the chest as fast as he could. Tom looked towards the small queen who looked back at him after finishing her other attacker.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys I'm putting both The Gift and New breed on hold because I'm going to be working on my newest story.


	5. Living old memories and First Kiss

**Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. For the last two weeks I have barely had time to even get on the computer. For the next few weeks I will be posting a bunch of chapters for all my stories.**

* * *

><p>Tom sat on the web covered floor of the enemy hives outpost. Him and Sulasis had made it through the battle with only scratches and cuts but out of the other 6 warriors that had come with them 2 had died and another was close to death. One of the other three had lost an arm while the last two were fine. Tom looked at his acid damaged clothes and armor. His ballistic vest was pretty much nonexistent below his torso while his shirt and pants had holes in them. Amazingly his skin was fine and the only injuries he had was a cut from a drones tail and a bump where he hadn't been careful and had hit his head on the low ceiling in the tunnels. Tom looked at his weapons which took only a little damage from the acid blood despite being covered in it. Sulasis used her mind to tell him she wanted to talk to her. He sighed thinking was was another job she wanted him to do and walked back into the high cieling chamber.<p>

The Queen was thinking of the human. He had saved her daughter despite hating her kind and had finished of the last of the enemies drones. Tom had proven himself a very strong soldier and not only did he prove reliable he would also make a good sire for her grandchildren. Even now she could feel the sickness slowly killing her body. If she was younger this wouldn't have been a problem but it was. Nearly a human century ago she had burst frm her host and started her hive. She and the hive had survived this long because they didn't atttack the humans. She had seen whole hives wiped out because they had attacked the humans. She had learned a lesson from that and from then on she and her hive had only atacked the humans when the absolutlely needed hosts for the young. They left the humans alone and the humans left them alone. Now that had all changed. Sulasis needed a human male to mate with her to produce strong offspring to continue her line and to defend the hive from the coming war. She knew that soon the others hives queen who was her sister would soon come to kill her and take over her hive. Thinking of those thoughts brought back memories of when she was younger.

**71 years earlier before humans came along**

The Queen called for her daughter who back then was called Tanola for her to come. On the wall was a unconcious man, part of a scouting party, who was shaking furiously and sweating. The human began to scream as her sister emerged from the human. The humans chest erupted outward in a shower of blood and splinters of bone protuded from her chest. A gore covered head emerged and screeched to announce its birth in the world. Two drones carefully plucked the newly emerged queen from the bloody corpse and laid it down on a soft bundle of web near the queens feet. Tanola sat near her mother as she watched her new sister feed on a mound of warm flesh. She heard her mother talk to the little one" Hello my child. Welcome into the hive. Your name will be Notora. After that Talona and her sister were fiercely competitive about who gained their mothers favor.

The day She and Notora were to leave their mother to start their own hives they were called into their mothers chamber. They were greeted as equals but soon they would be treated as enemies. "you have both grown up in so little time" The queen said while looking at the two sisters. Talona was 12 feet tall when standing and 20 feet long from her head to her tail. Her crest was already beginning to grow in and the spikes from her back had nearly peaked. Notaro was slightly heavier at 14 feet tall and 26 feet long. They were both powerful and strong and looked nearly exactly alike. The main difference between the two was that Talona used strategy and outsmarted her enemies and she never wasted her energy or time while Notora prefered to overpower her enemies with no mercy.

The Queen began to talk about their achievements and actions. Some she praised and others she scolded. what seemed like hours later she asked Notora to leave the chamber for a moment while she and Tanola discussed something. Tanola looked on as her sister first hesitated and then complyed. She looked toward her mother. "Tanola you have proven yourself smart, resourceful, and your not afraid to make allies. I have a final gift to give you and not to your sister before you go. I wish for you to make your hive in the old zordak caves. Those tunnels are warm and dry and will allow your children to travel to many places. There is one last thing I wish to give you." The Queen motioned and a shadow as large as Tanola emerged from the shadows. Tanola looked at the Tashhori with awe. "I wish for you to take this Tashhori with you to protect you while you are starting you hive." Tanola thanked her mother and left the chamber. Hours later Notora left their mothers chamber passing by her and she sent her a telepathic message privately. "you may be her firstborn daughter but I will kill you then I will come back and will be praised as her favorite." With that Notora left the hive with the drones her mother had given her with out looking back.

After that Talona had made her hive where her mother had wanted her to in the caves that would soon neighbor a human base and colony.

**Present time**

Tom entered the high cielinged chamber where Sulasis was laying down. All the bodies had been cleared away and the acidic blood had either burned threw the underlying rock or had evaporated itself. He set down his weapons and sat down next to the young Queen. They were both silent until Tom started the mental conversation with" You know I use to hate your kind and I still do but I don't hate you strangely." Sulasis turned her crested head towards him and was silent for a second but responded with" Why do you hate my kind if you have hardly ever fought us." Tom hesitated to answer but did so with"When I was 16 my brother was sent to BG 386 shortly after the Weyland-Yutani Corp disaster happened there. When a shuttle full of surviving marines arrived at a nearby mining station telling what had happened to their ship and all the other marines I had hoped he was alright. One of the surviving marines was his friends and had seen him die. A big xeno with dreadlocks and wierd mandibles had decapitated him and had taken his skull for some reason. Since that moment I had hated your kind and wanted to kill as many of you as I could. I joined the corps when I was 17, trained for 2 years then came here."

Sulasis listened to every word her strange hivemate had said. When he was finished she could feel his sadness through the hive mind. She got up to return to the hive but before she left the room she put her face in front of Toms and extended her inner mouth, giving him a xenomorph kiss on the check. He looked at her stunned. She gave a hint of amusement and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Zordak is a native creature of the planet the story takes place on. It is spider like with 6 legs and it is covered in spikes that secrete a nuerotoxin.<strong>

**Tashhori is the Xenomorph name for the praetorian.**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Sulasis looked at her mother already knowing what she would say. "Sulasis the enemy is too many and too large. We cannot fight or we will die. Our hive will flee and make a new home." Sulasis didn't like the plan but it was the one with the best odds of survival. "Maybe there is a second option" The Queen suggested through her telepathic link to her daughter. "The human Tom may be able to get the other human soldiers to help if he explains the situation." Considering it Sulasis believed that if the humans helped she, the hive and the humans hive would stand a better chance of survival. She thought this way because as soon as her hive was out of the way the enemy would most certainly attack and destroy the human hive. Opening her mind to the hive she found Toms mind in his chamber. calling to it she sent a message. "Tom please come to the Queens chamber." In just a few milliseconds Tom responded"What for" with confusion. Sulasis smirked at this"You'll see."

Richard AKA Richy Rich entered the guard tower. Usually he didn't have to do guard duty but he had some very bad luck at poker last night. Usually he almost never lost and had been banned from the bases weekly poker tournament for winning so much. Rich sat down in a chair next to the coffee pot. It was only mid morning about 10:00. Rich picked up his favorite mug with the words **1# poker player **printed on the side. Picking up the pot of hot coffee he poured himself a cup and looked out the window. What he saw stunned him. Coming this way was dozens of bugs led by a Queen which strangely held a old pipe with a white cloth tied around it. Even stranger there was a man on the Queens shoulder. Rich was so stunned he didn't even know his coffee was overfilling until he felt the boiling hot liquid soak through his pants and his undewear burning his crotch. He ignored the pain and ran to the radio. Calling his commander"Sir get the General and tell him to come to Guard tower 4. Hes gonna want to see this.

General Michaelson or General Mikey as his friends called him looked at the queen xenomorph at the front gate. Normally the smartguns would already be tearing them to pieces but Mikey had ordered the guns off. As he looked at the queen he saw the marine thta had gone missing about a week and a half ago sitting on the towering xenomorphs shoulder holding some old broken piping that had a white cloth attached to it. He thought about then turned on the mic to talk to the man outside."Tom we thought you KIA and what even more surprising your on the queens shoulder and your not dead." Tom was picked up by the queen and put on the ground. He then walked over to the video screen near the gate. Mikey listened as Tom explained the situation about the xenos army and how the queens secretion had given him the ability to talk to them. Putting the mic down Mikey considered their situation. Making a decision"Let them in" then he walked out of the guard tower and down the stairs to the gate.

Tom walked right in the gate and was approched by a man with dark brown hair, tanned skin and greenish eyes and he had a gold eagle on his shirt. It was the General. General Mike walked up to Tom. "well Private we all thought you were dead. or worse." Tom took this news quietly then laughed out a healthy laugh" Well sir I've been making friends with the hive for the last week and a half and I've gotta say. Were in just as deep shit as they are." Mike gave a confused look then sighed"Well I guess your gonna have to tell me what this shit is."

After two hours in the conference room with all the squad leaders and officers General Mike knew what was going on"So there is another Xeno hive coming here to wipe out our favorite neighbor hive and then were next, right?" Mike sighed as Tom nodded then responded" Sulasis and the queen had told me that they had wiped out our other colony on the planet. Apparently thats how they had gotten so many warriors and drones." Confusion and anger sped around the room until mike put his fist down. Liutenant Broxley goraned then muttered out in a low voice"Dammit, That was Diamond hill colony. Shortly after we had found there were Xeno hives on the planet we lost contact with them. We sent over 50 of are best soldiers but only three returned a week later and one of them had died of third degree burns and major wounds to his internal organs. The other two wouldn't speak of anything that had happened." During the time Broxley had been speaking a female attendant had brought some files to General mike. Clearing his throat loud enough for everyone in the room to hear he waited until all attention was on him" That colony had over 1,000 occupants. 607 of them were men, 579 were women, and 201 were children."

Tom just stared in horror at Mike. over 1,000 people had been brutally killed or hived and about a fifth of them were children. Mike closed the file then left the room. Tom followed an caught up to the general as he entered the mess hall."Sir theres no way in hell The hive or us can take on that many xenos if most of those people had been hived. Mike turned back to him to respond"Yes we can son and I think you already know the answer to how were gonna do it. Thats queen is a hell of a lot smarter then most people and she knows when to retreat and when to go on the offensive." It took Tom a few seconds to realized what the General meant" Sir what will the guys think of fighting alongside" Mike held up his hand" Private if anybody in this base or the city right next door is gonna get off this planet not in a body bag were gonna have to Ally with your hive. From now on were callin that hive Pearl hill until were whole thing is over." Mike turned to leave but turned back"One last thing. I had set up a phone so the whole meeting was sent to command. The highest ranking people have just responded. They believe that the Friendly Xenos can become allies for a long time due to their intelligence." With that the General left the building.

Over the next few days The officers and the two queens had been negotiating a truce with Tom acting as the translator. After a conference Tom and one of the techs for the sentry guns that rested on the walls talked ways of how to get the guns not to shoot. They were both thinking when a jeep with white IR paint drove ny. This gave Tom a idea."Hey Joe do you think if we painted Infra-red paint on the friendly bugs the guns won't shoot them." The tech named Joe considered this then agreed. Getting permission from the queen they painted IR stripes on an old drone and had it stand in front of a sentry gun. "Lets hope this works" then Joe pressed the power button and the sentry gun turned its head side to side. Every time its sensor laser passed over the drone it paused for a second then continued. After ten minutes they turned off the gun and sent the drone home. Joe and Tom went to the mess hall for some cold beers.


End file.
